zodiac_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Branford
Terra Branford 'is a playable character in [[Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era|''Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era.]] Her unique abilities make her a key player in the game. Profile Personality At first Terra is confused, fearful and amnesiac. She, along with other members of the party, is unaware of her life lived, living the life of another. She doesn't appear to have her Esper abilities in this era and is unable to morph into her Esper form. However, her native abilities are still present and she has access, by default, the Ultimate Esper in the main game (including Selective Jobs). Appearance Terra is blonde, eighteen-year-old woman with a sleeveless red dress with floral patterns, flowered white tights, two long red gloves, red boots and a purple-pink cloak with the same flowered design as her tights. Story Gaia 1800 Terra had discovered the presence of Lavos subsequent to the dark god summoning. She was unfortunately attacked before escaping from Lavos' radius. She fled to refuge in Alexandria, were there she met with Steiner and proceed to explain the rise of Lavos. Steiner then teams with Freya and Nyx to hunt down and defeat Lavos. 706 Valendian Terra 'is the new princess of Princess of Dalmasca who does everything, unruly to the entity's orchestration, in her power to rebuild her fallen kingdom. It is not until the Vortex appears anterior Sky Fortress and the rendezvous with her new comrades she encounters along the way, will her true memories begin to return to her in the slightest of ways. Before heading to the Dimensional Vortex, at the group's rendezvous point, Terra makes a statement involving reviving someone who lost their life. This resonates through Chron as he says her comment brings back memories to him. He proceeds to say, if one would want to grant someone a second life, they would need a egg. Confused, she repeats "an egg?", thereafter attempted to use her magic to revive Reks, but fails. Apologizing, Chron reassures her that it's okay, stating: ''"They thought they failed when they tried it on me. But all you need is hope, Terra." ''Hearing Chron beckon the word ''"hope" resonated through Terra. She begins to wonder where else she's heard someone say that word to her. After a moment, she remembers the name, "Banon", referring to Banon of the returners. Nyx congratulates Terra on experiencing what they've all experienced before at some point during the journey—their true memories returning to themselves, later stating "it's no fun living someone else's life". Just before the party heads off, Rydia takes a moment to speak with Terra. She notes how ironic it is the two would meet in a situation such as this, and haven't really talked one-to-one the whole journey. Terra mentions Rydia's ability to use magic, however, it's different from her own. Rydia then proceeds to say she is a summoner from the village of Mist. To Terra's response, she asks Rydia if it's possible for her to love other people; Rydia questions if Terra mocks her with such a question. Hearing this, it's true Terra still has missing parts of her true memory, as an imperial solider, and this conversation between her and Rydia is similar to her conversation with Celes. Gameplay Terra wields swords in battle. She wields white magicks, black magicks, time magicks and green magicks. Her skill set is Tier Skill. Meltdown deals massive fire damage to all foes and Carrière Delta Attack deals massive damage to all foes in range. Magitek Laser deals damage to one foe. Its damage is calculated by Terra's vitality and deals greater damage to Eidolons, utilizing Esper's vitality in the formula. Trance For Terra's trance, released in the dlc bundle of Veracity Kingsglaive Unveils, her base stats and attack power are heighten. She has immediate access to the Ultima ability, and has the capacity to reach 255 max attack power utilizing the pierce formula. She also has the magick-damage immunity augment bestowed. Terra's trance is not compatible with the Selective Job boards. Abilities Creation and development In the beta builds, Crowe was to be featured instead. This was later changed due to character personality revisions. It was also preferred a deuteragonist character not be killed off in the end. The final model decision also helped in the reduction of model polygons for in-game rendering. Voice In the Zodiac Era, Terra is voiced by Natalie Lander. Aleksandr Veniamin wanted Terra to sound more akin to her Dissidia counterpart. Quotes * "It's okay. They thought they failed when they tried it on me. But all you need is hope, Terra. (Chron to Terra)" * "I feel someone calling me..." * "You can use magic too... can't you? But... it's different than mine." (Terra to Rydia) * "...Is it possible for you to love other people?" (Terra to Rydia) Musical themes "Terra's Theme" is the eponymous theme of Terra in Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era. It plays at the Giza Plains. There are two variations of it, original by Nobuo Uematsu and reorchestrated by Sebastien Romero. Trivia * The sound effect used for the Magitek Laser ability in Selective Jobs alludes to Heather Beam, an unlockable from Silent Hill 3. * During the rendezvous event of Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era, Terra remembers a certain person from her past. Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Main characters